


Against All Odds

by Dissonance



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonance/pseuds/Dissonance
Summary: Between a direct order and the life of Detective Gavin Reed, Conan chooses Gavin.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> srry for the people who don't call him conan, i tried to make it so his name wasn't that evident even though it ended up that way. also, sorry for any mistakes. my life is shit rn and this is only a way to cope  
> anyways, enjoy our beautiful boys

Love wasn't something androids should feel. It wasn't in their programming to have out of place desires such as lust, and it should have been impossible for a machine to be genuinely affectionate toward anything outside the commands written in its code. But, against all odds, betraying possibilities, the obscure virus known only as deviance had managed to work its way into Conan's software.

His fingers laid against the cool, flickering grid-surface of the firewall. The pixels squirmed under his touch, shaking away from his orange lined silhouette. Stark colored text shone against the dark barrier, displaying a clear, simple order. One that should have been incredibly easy to follow, if it wasn't for that unexplainable sensation. Love.

_Shoot the deviant._

Without context, it seemed like the easiest decision ever. 'Shoot the deviant'. A shame not to be able to analyze it, but better it be silenced than running free. Without context, it would seem like a choice that would be idiotic not to follow through with. But with context, it was the dumbest thing anyone could do.

Conan turned his head away from the frightened expression of his target, focusing on the distressed face of Detective Reed. He was frozen in this fleeting moment of time, caught on the order he was adamant of getting his partner to register.

"Shoot it!"

Screamed approximately 2.62 times.

Even now, it would seem easy to follow the order. Something incapable of driving an android such as him to deviance. All of that knowledge was inferior, however, to the biggest fact; the cold, grey barrel of a gun, pressed tightly against Gavin's head.

Conan moved his right hand to the first text box, left to another. He slid the tips of his fingers underneath, grasping tightly before pulling with all his might. The pixels surrounding the sharp edges began to audibly and visibly fracture, falling to the floor before disappearing from existence. A loud, ear-piercing crack resounded around the environment and the text boxes broke free of their perch on the wall, melting in Conan's hands. He watched with detached interest before hurriedly continuing, gritting his teeth as the wall crumbled before him. The command that would surely end Gavin's life flew backward and shattered behind him, his LED glowing a vibrant, unsteady red.

The silhouette once again merged into his body, ghostly glow replaced by pale skin and cool tones. Conan blinked as colors faded back into his vision, the soundless atmosphere quickly overtaken by the yells of Gavin and the pleas of his attacker. 

Conan lowered his gun.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing!? _Shoot_ , god dammit-!"

The deviant opposing him took one last look at Conan's face before making a split second decision, chosen out of human fear. It rose its own firearm and shot three quick times, center-mass. He felt the bullets enter his chest but didn't react, still staring owlishly at the android in front of him. Two cut straight through, pinging off from something metallic, one lodging itself dangerously near his artificial heart.

" _CONAN!_ "

As the thirium filled up his mouth and dribbled down his chin, Gavin was released, thrown carelessly to the ground. The one who'd held him ran over to its ally, grabbing the android's hand before sprinting away, their forms disappearing around the corner as Conan's knees buckled, collapsing underneath him. 

Surprisingly, he was caught before he could hit the ground.

"Shit, shit, _shit!_ " Gavin hissed in his partner's ear as the android was draped haphazardly against his body. The detective's hands were shaking as he pulled off Conan's jacket, throwing it onto the pavement next to them. He barely managed to catch sight of the blue stained holes before Gavin's forearms obscured the view. 

He swore once more before moving to peel away Conan's shirt. He reached out, grabbing Gavin's wrists and spitting out thirium. 

"I am fine," he forced out hoarsely, head laying against Gavin's chest. He listened for the human's heartbeat, relishing in the reassuring sound. Its mere existence proved that being shot was worth it. 

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Gavin bit back fiercely, trying to free his hands from Conan's iron grip. "You're fucking-"

"I am fine," Conan repeated sternly. He paused, LED swirling from a red to standard yellow. "Are you alright?"

Gavin gasped as if offended, finally pulling away from Conan. He did not try to inspect his wound again. "Am _I_ alright?" He breathed, incredulously. "I wasn't the one who got fucking shot!"

Conan nodded, feeling an indescribable sensation build up in him. It was warm, not in his program. It was what he felt when he broke the wall. _Was it.. affection?_

Involuntarily, a smile grew on Conan's lips, and he pushed himself away from the detective, sitting up. Gavin's legs were on both sides of him, but they pulled away the moment Conan began staring. He heard Gavin quickly stand up, brushing off his chest and clearing his throat.

"Why didn't you shoot?"

"If I had shot, you would have been the one bleeding out, detective."

Conan, with much less efficiency than his human counterpart, pushed himself to his feet. He swayed, and like before, he felt Gavin's hands steady him, but this time the man was in front of him, keeping him on his feet. His eyes glowed with unabashed concern and his face was pale. He scanned the detective's distinctive features, feeling the euphoric sensation of affection, unprogrammed love rushing through his system. It was all running smoothy before an error message unlike the software instability ones he'd received before popped up over Gavin's face, warning him of mild thirium loss, resulting in this loss of balance.

"You disobeyed direct orders," Gavin stated, voice uncharacteristically quiet. "That means-"

Conan blinked, a worse, negative feeling washing over him, one he quickly identified as shame. "I am aware what that means."

At his words, he was pulled forward, and Conan prepared himself for a physical altercation. It wouldn't have been the first time Gavin was disappointed in his partner's actions and had went to punish him himself, but a few seconds in, he registered that this was not a choke hold or an attempt to strangle him. In fact, it was the opposite; it was an embrace.

Gavin was _hugging_ him.

Conan stood, shocked, heat rising to his face. The smile grew, and his face was dusted with a cool blue blush.

Gavin moved to pull away at Conan's lack of response but Conan caught it just in time, slowly wrapping his arms around the detective's shoulders. He buried his nose into Gavin's hair and closed his eyes, feeling the man shift under his touch.

Maybe it wasn't in his programming, and maybe it was never supposed to happen. But love was something amazing, something so utterly world changing, that no being, human _or_ android, should ever be forced to go without. Because maybe it's inherently wrong, or it's against everything you are, but love is worth it. Love is worth the disappointment and shame, the tantalizing emotions you can't begin to understand. Against all odds, love is worth every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> gavin ''internalized homophobia'' reed is just a gay who tries to drown it in spite and coffee


End file.
